Love or Lust Harry or Edward
by Katya Vladimirovna
Summary: Of course the two most amazing guys that no girl will ever get... but what if you had to choose. Yeah, every girls' first taste of magic or the Edward Cullen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this fanfic. The only one I do own will be in a later chapter.

******************************

"Hey, Edward," I say shyly. HE closes the door and smiles.

"What's wrong?" he asks, with a worried look on his face.

"I..." I start, but are too scared to tell him how I really feel.

"Don't worry you can tell me anything baby, because I love you and I don't want to see you like this. I will protect you with my life, or afterlife."

"Oh, Edward, I love you too, I always have!" When I said this, he grabs you and pulls me into himself. He kisses me slowly, waiting for me to react. The only thing I can think to do to him is to attack him slightly, making myself fall on top of him on the floor.

"Harry isn't going to be happy, you're his girl, Hermione," he said and then kissed me hard, forcing his tongue in my mouth, not like I wasn't willing. I started kissing him with the same intensity. At that moment, Harry came into the room, with a look on his face that confused me and scared me.

Happy everyone??? I added a second chapter but don't think that there will be anymore if you don't feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry!" I cried, trying to get away from Edward.

"Hermione, that's how you will really get him going," Edward said, then smiled. "I think this lesson is over, I will see you tomorrow at school, right?"

"Most definitely, if Harry's ok with that," I said, smiling. I walked to Harry's side and kissed him.

"Me? Why wouldn't I be, I mean we should be heading back soon, but you three have fun. Tell Bella that I say hi." Harry gave me a warning look, and I looked innocently back at him.

"Yeah, Hermione is such a good little girl, she wouldn't be any fun anyway." Edward was kidding, but when he said that I felt so horrible.

"I can be baaad," I said smiling, "but only Harry knows!" I let my eyes twinkle in the light. I knew how much Edward loved that.

"Right, and I can go a year without blood!" he said, and then licked his fangs.

"I bet I can be badass longer than you can go thirsty!" I said, to pay him back.


	3. Freeing of the lust

"Harry!" I cried, trying to get away from Edward.

"Hermione, that's how you will really get him going," Edward said, then smiled. "I think this lesson is over, I will see you tomorrow at school, right?"

"Most definitely, if Harry's ok with that," I said, smiling. I walked to Harry's side and kissed him.

"Me? Why wouldn't I be, I mean we should be heading back soon, but you three have fun. Tell Bella that I say hi." Harry gave me a warning look, and I looked innocently back at him.

"Yeah, Hermione is such a good little girl, she wouldn't be any fun anyway." Edward was kidding, but when he said that I felt so horrible.

"I can be baaad," I said smiling, "but only Harry knows!" I let my eyes twinkle in the light. I knew how much Edward loved that.

"Right, and I can go a year without blood!" he said, and then licked his fangs.

"I bet I can be badass longer than you can go thirsty!" I said, to pay him back.

"Try it," Edward said, and added a "little girl."

"At least I won't KILL the one I'm with," I added. "By the way we start now."

"Fine," he said, hurt. I knew it sounded like I meant Bella, but I meant me. I know he wants to end up with me.

"My first act of being a bad girl is this," I say as I pull Harry in close. He smiles, then I kiss him. I just 'happen' to bite his lip a little too hard, and he starts to bleed. Then I bit my own lip - hard - enough to bleed a lot. I know that my blood is making Edward mad.

"Hermione!" Edward yelled as he tackled me and started kissing me and lapping up my blood. He was in control enough to not suck me up and kill me so I guess I should be thankful.

"Edward!" the combind voices of Harry and Bella cried, and I couldn't tell who was hurt worse. Bella started crying, but I forgot Edward was hers. I couldn't be more content, but then I remembered Harry. I couldn't hurt him.

"Edward, get OFF," I cried and he did. I looked at Harry, and made it look like I was confused that it was Edward. "Harry."

"Hermione, it is ok," he said and kissed me. Damn, acting would have to be my profession.


End file.
